


Kryptonite

by too_shy_to_say_hi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Incubus Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Monster Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Prompt Fic, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Piles, Sexual Situations, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_shy_to_say_hi/pseuds/too_shy_to_say_hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf prompt from http://naturally-geeky.tumblr.com/</p><p>I’m looking for a fic that’s got Stiles as an Incubus and he’s known it for a long time and has it all under control (and the wolves don’t know because its that well kept) but he gets kidnapped for a few days before anyone finds him. When they do, because he’s gone so long without medication to suppress it or maintain him (making it so he doesn’t have to feed all that often or much), he tries to drain some of the wolves (I’m thinking Issac just cause) and that’s when they find out. He ends up draining a few of the people who kidnapped him and blah blah blah. Anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

# Kryptonite

Ever since he was younger Genim "Stiles" Stilinski knew he was different his mother had told him that he was a special boy and to never be afraid of who he was. When his mother died while he was at the age of ten she wrote him a letter telling him that it was a special letter that he should read when the time comes. Ten year old Stiles didn't know what she was talking about but kept the letter safe none the less.

As time went on nothing seemed to happen, he hung out with Scott, got in trouble, and lived his life. When Stiles turned fifteen is when things started to change. He was hungry all the time but no matter how much he ate the hunger never went away it just continued to grow till it got to the point of being painful.

One night about a week after his fifteenth birthday Stiles was walking to the store when he came across a man trying to rob a woman in an alleyway by the store. Stiles, being the impulsive guy he is, ran up to the man and pushed him into the side of the building momentarily causing him to pause in his actions and dropping the purse. Stiles quickly snatched up the woman's purse tossed it to her and told her to run. The woman quickly fled but before Stiles could follow her lead the man grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms.

"What do we have here," the man sneered in Stiles' ear, "a hero trying to save a damsel in distress? You've cost me a nice hull boy. Do you know how much that women had on her and even how much she herself could have sold for? Thousands, and you helped her get away." Stiles realized then that he hadn't just stopped a mugging but also a kidnapping and internally started to panic. He could feel a panic attack start to approach but pushed it down. He needed his mind clear to get out of this situation.

"You know boy you are quite pretty. You have those big, beautiful eyes and I bet you're a blushing virgin. That's a quality not often found these days. I bet you could sell for quite a lot." The man moved closer to Stiles turning around and pushing him against the wall of the building grinding himself and his growing erection into Stiles. "I could probably even make more money from you than that woman."

Stiles' panic started to grow but even more curious was his hunger was too. It started to grow to the point that he was clutching at the man to stay upright. As the man's arousal for the weak teenager in front of him grew so did Stiles' hunger and pain.

Stiles' mind was yelling at him, screaming really, to take the man in front of him to take what would help him stay alive. Listening to his mind Stiles threw himself at the man crushing their lips together and turning him till he had the man pressed against the wall toe to toe.

The pain Stiles had been feeling started to increase as the man started to press himself against Stiles, clutching him, and grinding them together trying to gain more friction. As the pain Stiles felt slowly went away the man became weaker and weaker. He started to lose feeling in his legs and arms but he still kept a hold of Stiles smiling into the heated kiss. Stiles, oblivious to the mans state, grew stronger, his mind clearer, and felt better than he had in years.

The man's heart, which before had been beating quite rapidly started to slow and his mind became foggy till all at one it all stopped. His heart quit beating and his brain stopped functioning. He dropped into Stiles' embrace lifeless with a smile on his face.

Stiles stood there stricken unable to figure out what happened. The man had been fine seconds ago, they had been kissing for fucks sake! This wasn't good. The man was dead and Stiles was the only one around, what was he going to do? His dad was the sheriff! He couldn't tell him he would be heart broken, and yea the guy was a criminal who was going to sell him as a sex slave but he didn't deserve to die... Oh god he killed someone. He legitimately killed someone. How though?!

Suddenly Stiles heard the sound of police sirens. The panic attack he had felt earlier came back in full force, constricting his breathing and pressing against his mind. Stiles leaned against the wall his head resting against the cool tiles hands laying flat trembling, while he tried to control his breathing.

I have to leave. I can't stay here. They can't connect anything to me. Hell even I don't even know what killed him let alone if I did it! I'll head home and figure out what happened. Maybe dad will bring the case home and I can see how he died. Maybe it was just a drug overdose. Yea it was probably that. As Stiles continued his inner monologue his breathing slowed, his hand stopped trembling, and his mind cleared. Slowly he stood, taking one last look at the smiling dead man, he turned and ran. He ran like he never had before. He reached his house in no time at all his breathing as normal as it would be if he had walked.

None of this added up up he thought as he made his way towards the kitchen but only realizing for the first time that week he wasn't hungry. If anything he felt full, brimming to the top with energy, the likes of which he had never felt before. He thought back to what just happened. The fact remained that while his energy had risen the man's had lowered till everything had just stopped. Slowly Stiles made his way upstairs to his bathroom feet dragging on the floor. He flipped on the light and looked at himself in the mirror but when he saw himself he screamed and reeled back from the image. His once amber eyes were now a startling white with symbols and what looked like vines dancing across his skin in the same color.

Oh god what was happening to him? What was he? Sure his mom had always told him he was different and special but he doesn't think she meant he was a monster cause really that's what he was. He had killed that man, draining him so that he could have his own energy, his own life force. What would he tell his dad when he came home. This was going to kill him. His mother would be so disgusted in the man he had become, her special little boy she used to call him but all he really is is a monster

Wait a minute... special little boy... did she know this was going to happen. _You are my special little boy. One day when the time comes you will read this letter and in it you will find all the answers. No matter what happens know that I will always love you my Genim. _Stiles ran to his room tearing open his closet door and searched through the boxes there till he came across the one with everything that was his mothers. Carefully he opened the box and searched till he found the letter. Genim was written on the front in his mother's neat writing. He opened the sealed letter and unfolded what his mother had written and started to read:__

_Genim,_

_My baby boy if you are reading this then you must have just turned fifteen and have noticed certain changes in your own body. You have started to feel a hunger inside of yourself that has not gone away no matter how much you've eaten. You have grown weaker and have experienced pain and fatigue all over. Do you remember how I used to call you my special little boy? Well that is because you are special, just as my family and I were. We are what are called Succubi, for our female family members, and Incubi, for the male members. We are an ancient race known to kill and have sexual relations in order to continue our race. While we may need sexual relations to survive we do not need to kill in order to feed. We take a little of our sexual partners energy and we survive. Our species may have started off as the demons that are portrayed but we have learned from our mistake and have been able to coexist with humans. My lovely boy, I hope that you will not hate me for not telling you this when I was still alive but you were just so young and I didn't want this to become a terrible burden for you as you grew up. I wanted you to be the smiling little boy that would help me make breakfast every Sunday, who loved your comic books, and wanted to be Batman every Halloween. Genim I hope that you embrace this life and new discovery because although I once believed it was a curse I soon realized it was a gift. It gave me more time with you and your father. So Genim just be who are and please be safe. I love you so much Genim._

_Love, Mom_

So now Stiles knew what he was. He was a Incubi, a demon. Well this is fantastic. Looks like I can get rid of my virginity a little bit sooner than planned he thought. His mom said it was manageable as long as he was careful. He could do this. He, Genim "Stiles" Stilinski was a Incubi on his mother's side and he could totally live a normal non-supernatural life right?

Of course his life never was that easy.

...

Stiles was totally gong to kill Scott after he stopped running for his life. His best friend was going to be puppy chow after he was done with him. He was going to feed him to the wolves and not even the good ones but the evil ones with rabies. Really who gave Scott the power to come up with their plan of attack. Oh yea it was Derek so really he should be killing Derek and Scott. The sound of howling pulled Stiles from his inner rant. There's Isaac, Boyd, and Erica only about five minutes late.

Stiles kept running a steady flow of curse words muttered under his breath. He had been used as bait to catch an evil coven who had needed a virgin sacrifice. Oh the irony. Of course none of his friends knew the truth. He had gotten control of his Incubus nature after only a week of several trial and error runs at a local club, it also helped that he had gotten some suppressants to help ease the hunger. So really it wasn't surprising that his friends still thought he was a virgin. Oh if only they knew the truth. Stiles heard a twig snap to his right and quickly ducked as vines tried to wrap around his throat. Shit that was a close one. Of course at that moment Stiles' inability to be graceful reared its ugly head and he tripped on a root that one of the witches had conjured up. He was so going to kill the entire pack he thought as the coven surrounded him.

" Well, well, well what do we have here? A little virgin for our ceremony." The high priestess of the coven sneered. "Now if you don't mind we will be needing a little bit of your blood for testing purposes. Don't want to waste time killing you when we have a pack to kill."

Shit, Stiles thought, if the pack doesn't get here soon he is totally done for. "I really don't think we need to test anything," he tried convincing the witches," I mean don't you think I would realize if I was still a virgin. Really if I could have gotten rid of this pesky virginity thing I would have long ago. Unfortunately, most people just can't handle all this awesomeness. They don't understand my specific Stilinksi charm that comes in the form of sarcasm and flailing limbs." Suddenly Stiles found his mouth magically sealed. Yep he thought if I make it out I am so Molotov cocktailing there asses.

Suddenly a large black wolf with bright red eyes jumped out of the tree line along with Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson following after him. A second later an arrow landed in the tree a hairs breath away from the high priestess' head. Allison, Lydia, and Danny, the packs humans, soon following the werewolves each armed with there own weapon. "Let Stiles go," Scott demanded a growl building in his throat. Derek on the other hand was already growling and snarling at the coven wondering which he should kill first.

"I don't think so." The high priestess stated," We need him for our ritually and that must be completed if we wish to wipe out you mongrel of a species."

"Well then you leave us no choice, We're going to have to kill you." Scott stated flippantly. With that statement Derek leaped toward the high priestess catching her off guard pinning her to the ground and tearing out her throat. After that everything was chaos. The wolves had shifted to their beta form tearing at the witches while Allison shot arrows at them, Danny his own gun going off and hitting his target every time. Lydia, his beautiful goddess, was chanting the reversal spells that would get rid of any defensive magic they were using and slowly came toward him with his trusty bat to make sure he was all right.

Stiles looked up to take stock of everyone and noticed Erica pinned against a tree the witch preparing to stab her with a wicked sharp dagger. Stiles ran towards the two raised his bat and brought it mercilessly down on the witch's head, watching her crumple to the ground. Erica smiled at him in a silent thanks before running over to Boyd to help her boyfriend take down a particularly hard witch.

Finally the last witch fell to the ground her throat ripped out by the Derek. "Well then," Stiles said," that was an experience, and by experience I mean one of the worst plans ever! I mean really who let Scott plans this!"

"Stiles that was you." Allison said going to stand next to her boyfriends Scott and Issac. Yea that was a subject Stiles was never going to bring up to his best friend, but really how exactly did that work? Of course he had some ideas and there had done some research on it in case Scott needed help, because really when didn't he, but he quickly exited out because he did not want to think of his pack mates in those positions. Just the thought of it caused Stiles to give a full body shudder and brought him back the present.

"I did not! I said that I was too busy with Harrison's ridiculous chemistry project to plan it and that someone else should do it. Also by someone I obviously meant either Lydia, Danny, Boyd, or you Allison. Of course though you give the job to Scott, who if you recall just last week almost blew up the school by measuring the wrong amount of solution!"

"Oh come on Stiles my plan wasn't that bad! We defeated the coven and you weren't sacrificed, wasn't that the point of the plan?" Scott because he was legitimately a puppy gazed at Stiles a look of hurt and betrayal on his face.

"Yea buddy I guess your right. You did good." Stiles replied at his friend's ridiculous sad puppy face and patted his head causing Scott's face to break out in a huge smile.

Jackson, keeping to his nickname Jackass, said, "Well now that the witches are dead and you and McCall have had your wonderful gay moment can we get rid of the bodies? I'm cold, hungry, and tired of all of you guys."

"How exactly are we going to do that Jackson? I mean really you don't think people aren't going to see the plume of smoke coming from the forest?" Isaac questioned Jackson grabbing hold of Scott's hand.

"Lydia is a witch dumb ass, you don't think she can hide a bit of smoke?" Jackson replied and quickly grabbed Lydia's hand and headed back to Derek's house followed by Danny and the rest of the pack.

Stiles stayed back for a second waiting for Derek who had started the fire knowing Lydia was already saying the spell to hide it. Slowly Derek made his way towards Stiles walking with him in the direction the pack went. "Thank you." Derek said breaking the comfortable silence. 

"For what?" Replied Stiles. 

"For saving Erica, if you hadn't hit the witch I'm pretty sure she could have been killed. I was trying to get to her but I couldn't. I already almost lost them once I don't want to lose them again so thank you Stiles."

"Ummm you're welcome."

"Also I gave Scott the go ahead to make the plan especially when I heard he was planning to use you as bait."

" Really Derek? thought we were having a moment there and you go and ruin it by practically admitting that you want to see me physically harmed. I thought we had gotten past that point in our relationship. I mean you haven't pushed me against any walls or even hit my head against something hard lately! I really thought that was some sort of progress."

Maybe I just like to look at you while you run I mean it does give me a great view," Derek replied as the came to the renovated house, a smirk playing across his face,"also maybe I liked pushing you against things." With that last statement Derek walked into the house Stiles staring at him with his mouth open and his heart doing little flips in his chest.

...

It had been a week since the coven incident and what Stiles deemed as the Derek Conundrum. Derek had recently been making remarks like that and Stiles was really starting to get confused. Even though Stiles has had a crush on Derek since the end of sophomore year when he was helping the alpha look for Erica and Boyd Derek had never shown any sign of returning his feelings. Slowly Stiles had let his crush fade into the back of his mind because if anyone was patient in liking inappropriate and emotionally stunted people it was Stiles. At least with Lydia he had know that she was at least into his gender but all he had known Derek date was crazy homicidal women and seeing as he was neither of those things his chances were pretty slim. So he put his crush on the back burner and had devoted his time to keeping his pack mates alive and making sure they never found out what he was.

That was one of the reasons that he now found himself at The Jungle looking for something to sate his hunger. Normally the meds he takes curbs his hungry so that he can go about a week without feeding but he had recently ran out and was waiting for his new prescription to come in. Hence why he was here surrounded by writhing, sweaty bodies pressed up against a blond hair, blue eyed guy who's body was already showing signs of giving him what he needed. Taking Stiles' hand the man lead him outside into the alley by the club and pushed him against the wall. Tipping his head back Stiles felt the guy's mouth go straight for his pulse point sucking a bruise there that he knew he would have to cover later. Stiles was so distracted by the hand that had started to grope his hardening cock through his jeans that he hadn't notice another man come up next to him and plunge a syringe into his neck. Stiles started to sway as the drugs started to take effect and his vision started to go black. Right before he slipped into oblivion he heard the blond guy say, "Well if the pack doesn't come to get him we can kill him and still kill one of those monster. One less monster the better right."

Stiles came back into consciousness slowly his mind clearing from the drugs and feeling coming back into his limbs. Slowly Stiles sat up and looked round him looking for possible escape routes. He was in what looked like a basement, bare except for the chair that was across from him. His hands were bound above him, his feet barely touching the ground. He saw no windows and the only door was the one that the stairs led up to that would open up to the house. He tried to use his excelled hearing to see haw many people were in the house he was in and heard five different heart beats, one of them coming toward the basement door. Stiles quickly schooled the worried expression on his face and prepared himself for what might be coming. 

Blondie from the club walked in holding none other than a baseball bat in his right hand swinging it leisurely as he walked down the stair. He stopped in front of Stiles and looked him over from head to toe whistling Take Me Out to the Ball Game.

"Baseball fan?" Stiles asked because really he never had been good with silence and the hunger had been slowly creeping up on him as the drugs continued to leave his system. He hadn't feed for at least ten days and hadn't even gotten any energy last night. He knew the pain was going to start soon so really it's a miracle that his first words didn't have more snark.

" Yes I'm a big Dodgers fan, although I like using this bat for more practical reasons." Blondie replied a sneer played out on his face his gaze shifting from Stiles to the bat and back again.

"Really? A Dodgers fan come on you have got to have more taste than that! Also I am a very big fan of the use of baseball bats although for me titanium ones are always better. Harder to break and trust me the things I go up against the more indestructible they are the better. Not that I think that you should use the bat on me because you really, really shouldn't! I mean do you know how much damage that could do to a human! Tons of damage and especially me! You see I bruise extremely easy and really who would want to bruise the Sheriff's kid because that's who I am in case you didn't know, Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff's kid. I'm also the current werewolf packs token human and kinda pack mom. So if you, because really there is no need to deny the fact you guys are hunters, kill me you will have a seriously pissed off pack on your hands."

"Oh I know exactly who you are Stiles and we are hoping your pack comes to find you. You see we don't care about the code, to us they are just a pack of rabid monsters who need to be put down for the good of humanity. Also who do you think you are fooling being human I know who you are Stiles. You are worse than them! You feed of people, kill them for your own life and pleasure. So you see you are going to die either way, it's just matter on whether your friends are going to die with you." With that statement Blondie turned around and walked up the stairs leading out of the basement leaving Stiles alone in the dark room.

Three days passed with his captors bringing him a loaf of bread every morning and night with a bottle of water to wash the stale bread down. The hunger had come to an excruciating high and now he would pass out just to escape the pain. He knew that if something didn't happen soon he might not be alive much longer. He had stopped feeling anything in his arms after day two and hoped no permanent damage had been done

On the fourth day Blondie came back downstairs bat in hand, whistling just as he had done that first time. He came to a stop right in front of Stiles again using the top of the bat to lift Stiles' shirt a little tsking as he did it. "You are quite a specimen Stiles. Beautiful, fearless, courageous, and those lips are just sinful." Blondie moved his gaze over Stiles' body as he stepping closer.

Stiles knew what was happening. As a last defense his body gives off a pheromone to attract a suitable option to feed off of. Slowly Blondie reached up and sliced through the rope that was binding Stiles' wrists together and sat down on the chair pulling Stile down on his lap, squeezing his waist hard enough to bruise. "So beautiful," moaned Blondie into Stiles ear biting down on the shell of it. Stiles grabbed Blondie's hair in frustration smashing their lips together for some of the energy that he desperately needed. As their tongues intertwined Blondie's hand started to grope Stiles' ass kneading it and pushing him down on his hardened arousal. Neither of them heard the pack bust through the front door of the house killing the hunter that had taken their pack member.

Stiles was so caught up with the the fact his hunger was being slowly sated that he didn't see or hear the pack barrel through the basement door all of them staring at Stiles who was on his captors lap dry humping each other and moaning into the kiss. Stiles opened his eyes for a split second as he felt Blondie climax from all the friction and drained all that he had to give effectively killing him. Stiles hadn't killed anyone since his first feeding and seeing the body made him slightly guilty. After taking stock of the situation Stiles realized that he was still hungry and knew that if he didn't get energy soon he wouldn't be able to get out.

The pack stared at their friend as he got off the man. His eyes a blinding white and intricate designs and vines in the same white wove themselves over his body. Derek's breathe hitched as he started at the young man. Quickly Stiles turned to them zeroing in on Isaac who was the closest and from personal experience the weakest and most manipulative. Stiles knew logically that Isaac was one of his favorite pack mates, that he was one of the sweetest guys he knew, and was just as much of a puppy as Scott was but at that moment all Stiles felt was the hunger.

Stiles quickly made his way to Isaac and grabbed him by the neck bringing their mouths together. Isaac threaded his fingers through Stiles' hair, a reaction from the allure of Stiles' incubus side. Just as Stiles began to feed he was torn away from Isaac by a red eyed Derek. Scott and the rest of the pack quickly made a beeline to Isaac grabbing him and pushing them behind them. Stiles was so hungry and the pain was coming back. He needed more! He spun around in Derek's arms and brought there mouths together putting all his need into it hoping the alpha would understand. After a surprised moment of panic from Derek he quickly put himself together and moved him lips in time with Stiles running his tongue over Stiles' bottom lip seeking entrance into his mouth. Stiles accommodated the request and opened his mouth, both of them deepening the kiss. As Stiles wound his fingers into Derek's hair changing the angle to go deeper Derek roamed his hands over Stiles body one of them pushing Stiles' ass till he could feel Derek's hardening erection pressing against his own. Derek moved until Stiles felt himself against one of the basement walls. Derek got a leg between Stiles' and started to apply friction causing Stiles' breath to hitch and he saw stars.

He had forgotten about his hunger in his own want for the man in front of him. He realized almost offhandedly that he was metaphorically full and that Derek must have known as well because he could no longer feel the pull of Derek's own energy. Yet, he kept kissing him grinding against him in an almost desperate way. Stiles quickly came back to his senses when he heard a cough coming from the rest of the pack. Suddenly Derek pulled away from Stiles like he had just been woken up from a dream. His face a mix of emotions Stiles had never seen, sadness, desperation, tenderness, and dare he say it love. Just as quickly as they were there they were gone the alpha usually stoic expression returning.

Stiles turned toward the rest of the pack and looked at the faces he saw there, puzzlement, alarm, and embarrassment all of them. Although, Stiles noticed he didn't see repulsion, anger, or even hatred on any of their faces.

Erica was the first to brake the silence with a resounding," What the hell was that Batman?!" The endearment visibly calming Stiles down. If Erica called him that then he knew that it would be alright.

"Yea Stiles. Not that I don't enjoy some good guy on guy action this was a little much for me." Danny announced sliding his gaze over the dead body in the chair where Stiles left him after attacking Isaac. OH MY GOD ISAAC! Quickly Stiles whipped around and found Isaac half hidden behind Scott and Allison. The rest of them must have noticed Stiles horror at what he had done because Derek placed a hand on Stiles' back and informed the pack," Why don't we call Mr. Argent to come take care of this while we head back to base so Stiles can get cleaned up and can explain exactly what is going on." With that the pack quickly ran out of the house and called Chris to come take care of the dead hunters.

...

When they arrived at Derek house Stile made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He hadn't had this much energy in so long. He was practically buzzing underneath his skin. His mind was on overdrive wondering why he had so much energy yet he hadn't killed Derek in the process. Another thing that he didn't want to exactly think about was what was he going to tell the pack? Slowly Stiles finished his shower and found a pair of Derek's sweats and an old t-shirt of his waiting for him.

Stiles headed down stairs and found the rest of the pack waiting for him in the living room all on the couches or arm chairs touching each other in some way. Stiles always used to laugh and say that they should all just make a giant puppy pile and they actually had. Allison, and Scott sat on the couch with Isaac in between them with Erica and Boyd at their feet. Danny sat on the arm of the sofa between the recliner where Jackson and Lydia sat. Derek stood against the wall looking as stoic as ever.

Stiles made his way into the room and sat down on the other recliner that was usually reserved for him because it looked out and he could clearly see the entire room and the betas that inhabited it. Also it might have been across where the alpha normally was and Stiles could normally sneak glances at him. "So," Stiles started,"I'm a incubus from my mother's side of the family and I found out on my 15th birthday after I drained a guy of his energy."

Everyone had blank, speechless looks on their faces except for Lydia who immediately started a volley of questions the Stiles answered. No, he did not have to actually have sex with a person but it was the most efficient and fastest way to feed. No, he does not kill every time he feeds. Yes he is no longer a virgin (obviously). He has only killed two people counting today. Also he takes a suppressant that he found on a website after doing some digging and going on chat sites. Slowly the questions started to wind down and all that was left was a deafening silence.

"So attacking Isaac was an accident?" Allison questioned.

"Yes, I hadn't had any medication in over a week and had coincidentally gotten grabbed on the day that I was trying to feed. So really I hadn't feed in over fifteen days and had been in excruciating pain for over two days. I really am sorry Isaac," Stiles stated turning his attention to the blond boy sitting across from him,"you were simply the easiest target to feed from. If I had been in my right mind it would never have happened and I hope it never does again."

Isaac nodded at Stiles and stood up making his way over to him to curl up at his side and stick his nose into his neck taking a deep breath. "It's ok Stiles. I forgive you." Stiles clung to Isaac as the rest of the pack made there way over to the two and created a puppy pile Stiles in the middle of it.

Scott was the first to break the comfortable silence by asking the question Stiles was trying to ignore. "Why when you fed off Derek didn't you kill him like the other guy?"

Lydia being the infuriating genius that she was answered his question. "It's pretty obvious Scott, I mean they both have been pining after each other, they both mutually wanted it and added to the fact that Derek is an alpha werewolf it gave him a sort of tolerance to the dangerous effects of him being drained." The room was silent after that revelation. Stiles and Derek both equally stunned by the fact the man they loved reciprocated the feeling. The two stared at each other and Stiles' heart began to race his stomach flipping. The other pack members quickly got off the puppy pile and made their way to there rooms leaving the alpha and their pack member to sort things out.

After a couple minutes Derek was the first to speak,"You're an idiot." He stated simply stalking over to Stile and grabbing his chin so he could kiss him. Derek poured all him emotions into that one kiss. The worry and relief of Stiles' capture, his irritation and love for the young man in front of him, and the passion he always felt towards him.

After breaking the kiss to breath Stiles murmured a breathless, "You know Sourwolf if you had told me this long ago none of this would have happened and instead of going to the club I would have never needed to feed."

Stiles heard Derek growl deep in his throat and simply stated,"You are never feeding off anyone but me from now on Stiles. Do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear babe, loud and clear." With that they continued kissing till they were both left breathless and Stiles felt full to the brim.


End file.
